true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Lord Royal Seal
A Divine Lord Royal Seal is the unique mark of the Divine Lord realm. The Myth In primordial times, in the infinite Universe, out of the misty Chaos, twelve Great Worlds were born. These worlds contained Heavenly Dao. The Heavenly Dao was supreme. In the Chaos, it gave birth to many Heavenly Gods, Ancestor Gods. And these gods were placed to be in charge of a Heavenly Dao. It could be said that gods existed for eternity, but in reality… when an unimaginably long period of time had passed, even gods can die. This way, the Ancestor Gods born from the Chaos slowly vanished. Races such as Humans, Fey, Demons and Desolate beasts appeared later, as they began to populate the twelve Great Worlds. Their strength was far weaker than the fallen Ancestor Gods. But even weak living things had the ambition to sit on the same level as the Heavens and the Earth. Amongst these existences, martial arts slowly came to life. The essence of martial arts was the path that these weak existences used to control the cosmos. After martial arts was born, the twelve Great Worlds became complex. Those who succeeded in their martial paths would create their own factions and call themselves kings, or some would go into reclusion in mystic realms, becoming wandering nomads. For heritage and resources, there was no end to fighting. That era could be described as rogues of all kinds running wild! From the beginning, there were conflicts that could not be prevented until the worlds began to unify. In each of the twelve Worlds, a power emerged that could control their respective Worlds. The masters of the twelve Worlds came from different races. Their powers were unfathomable, and they were usually the leaders of the strongest factions in their own world. People assigned the title 'Twelve Divine Emperors' to the masters of these Worlds. And the Worlds they controlled were called the 'Twelve Empyrean Heavens'. The Divine Emperor that controlled the Yang God Empyrean Heaven was called the Yang God. The Yang God's attainment in pure Yang laws reached the point of being equal to that of the cosmos.At the Godly Monarch realm, one's own laws would have been akin to the Heavenly Dao, thus it is expected that the so-called Twelve Divine Emperors were actually Godly Monarchs. In the Yang God Empyrean Heaven, other than the highest Divine Emperor, there were 72 Divine Lords! These 72 Divine Lords were all powerful in standing. Their titles were fixed. The 72 titles of Divine Lord were not casual title conferments. According to the handwritten book, in primordial times, after the chaotic universe came to an end, the Ancestor Gods who controlled the Heavenly Dao were also annihilated. And at that moment, the remaining Heavenly Dao laws left in the 12 Empyrean Heavens formed their own supreme Dao Marks without any restrictions from the Ancestor Gods. In the Yang God Empyrean Heavens, there were 72 supreme Dao Marks that contained Great Dao laws. Each supreme Dao Mark represented a certain Dao, and these Dao Marks were distributed to 72 Divine Lords. They became a Royal Seal that was the symbol and authority of a Divine Lord! Only by controlling a Divine Lord Royal Seal would one truly be a member of the 72 Divine Lords! The Truth Hidden in the Myth As learned later, the origin of the Royal Seals is not as it was initially thought. First of all, not all Divine Lords have Royal Seals. Those known as Ordinary Divine Lords in the Sinkhole are experts that have truly stepped into the Divine Lord realm but have yet to fuse with a Royal Seal. Also, the vast majority of Royal Seals were condensed by cultivators and not by the Heavens and Earth. The latter is compatible with the earlier description and is the rarest type of Royal Seal of all, being so rare that it makes more sense that the Royal Seals inherited by Divine Lords of the Twelve Empyrean Heavens actually belong to the former type. There are two kinds of Royal Seals condensed by cultivators, and along with the naturally condensed Royal Seal they compose the three major types of Royal Seals. Quality of Royal Seals The Divine Lord Royal Seals that typical Divine Lords fuse with can be categorized into four major types: # Self-Condensed Royal Seal - The first type was made after a warrior broke through to become a Divine Lord. They could condense their own Divine Lord Royal Seal, which had its pros and cons. It depended on the warrior's strength. If one had particularly profound nomological insight, the Royal Seal condensed would naturally be even more powerful. But if the creator of such a Royal Seal died, the Royal Seal would slowly dissipate due to losing its energy source. # Godly Monarch Royal Seal - If a Divine Lord lived long enough to become sufficiently powerful, so powerful that they could break through to the Godly Monarch realm, then their own laws would have been akin to the Heavenly Dao. Then, the Divine Lord Royal Seal they condensed would transform. Even after death, a Godly Monarch's Royal Seal would still remain indestructible for hundred of millions of years. These Godly Monarch Royal Seals could be inherited, becoming the second source of Royal Seals. #'Grand Primordium Royal Seal' (otherwise known as Origins Royal Seal) - Legend had it that at the creation of the Universe, Royal Seals could form out of natural processes. These Royal Seals were the Heaven and Earth Great Dao themselves, being the third and rarest source of Royal Seals. They were extremely few in number, and were pretty much legend. The opportunity of fusing a Grand Primordium Royal Seal was something exceedingly rare to chance upon. #'Heavenly Dao Royal Seal (Unique to Yi Yun)' - Yi Yun is the first person in history to create this kind of Royal Seal. One must have enough nomlogical insight, vast amounts of vitality, and a Heavenly Dao Fragment to create this Divine Lord Royal Seal. According to Bai Yueyin, Yi Yun's Royal Seal seems to exceed even a Grand Primordium Royal Seal. She also describes this Royal Seal as the combination of a Self-Condensed Royal Seal '''and a '''Grand Primordium Seal. #'Lifeblood Royal Seal (Unique to Yi Yun)' - Yi Yun is the first person in history to create a Royal Seal formed by lifeblood and vitality, in contrast to every other human who condensed theirs out of Heaven and Earth Laws. Yi Yun condensed this Royal Seal from the combined vitality of Human, Celestial, and Fey, but it wasn't fully complete. Yi Yun used the Chaos Tribulation Lightning to completely fuse the three lifebloods and completely condensed his Lifeblood Royal Seal. Typically speaking, the first kind of Royal Seals was considered inferior to the second. This was because nearly no one had nomological insights that could match that of an ancient Godly Monarch. The Royal Seals they condensed were thus always lacking in quality. However, there is nothing absolute in the world. If the owner of the condensed Royal Seal were the type of genius that appears once in a hundred million years, they could break through to become a Godly Monarch through sheer talent. It would make the Royal Seal they condensed transform into a Godly Monarch Royal Seal. In that case, the quality of such a Royal Seal would exceed the second type. This was because a Royal Seal nurtured by oneself was better than something left behind by others. The third type is the rarest to be found and it has its own advantages. Fusing with a Grand Primordium Royal Seal does not conflict with a Divine Lord Royal Seal you condense yourself. Quantity of Royal Seals A warrior can have more than one Divine Lord Royal Seal and the more they fuse with, the stronger they become. Of course, you must have the ability to fuse with that many royal seals. In the Sinkhole, typically, a hegemon-level Divine Lord would possess two or three Royal Seals at most. References